Road trip to hell
by WideAwake94
Summary: What I thought wold be a simple road trip to the biggest game of the season turned out to be mine and my friend's worst nightmare. Nick/oc.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy !

* * *

"Okay, here's one in Tribeca for three thousand." Paige pointed out to Carly who looked completely hopeless "That's still way too much. All the money I saved up won't even cover two months rent. I'm going to have to work every minute I'm not in class until graduation." She answered putting down the newspaper and rubbing her temples. "Don't you even dare to think about not going!" I told her firmly "I'm not." She answered. "Good. Because you know how proud we are of you." Paige told her "It's just an internship" Carly said like it was a simple job "Yeah at InStylemagazine!" I exclaimed "Or you could just stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" I asked her she made a disgusted face "No, thanks." She answered "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now pass me the French fries." She did and handed the paper to Paige.

Wade appeared from somewhere and dropped in the sit next to Carly "Hey, babe" and gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to smile at us "Hey, Allison, Paige" he greeted me which made me smile at him "Holla" I winked which made him and Carly laugh. "Sorry, there were two drunken rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." Wade said turning to Carly. "There are no rednecks in New York" Paige said lifting her head from the paper, giving Wade a look. "No there isn't" Wade answered her looking uncomfortable which made Carly glared at her and the atmosphere got tense. Thankfully Paige broke it "Well I'd better go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." She stated and started to head there. "Well at that note I'm gonna go find my guy too" just as I said that Nick got out from the diner with Dalton who was holding his camera of course behind Nick. There was a homeless man sitting on the ground and when he lifted his cup Nick kicked it. god his bad guy attitude lately was getting frustrating "Or not" I told them again turning back to Carly and Wade. Nick dropped at the sit the next to me and Dalton next to him "Hey, babe" and leaned in for a kiss "Hey" I answered against his lips. I returned eating my French fries "So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade asked them nervously "Yeah" Nick answered simply putting his arm around me then out of nowhere someone passed us holding fish and quickly gave me nausea Carly looked at me alarmed "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I told them and got up quickly and headed there quickly. when I got there I threw up. After I did I rinsed my mouth with water and splashed some on my face I saw Carly behind me looking worried "You know you're gonna have to tell him soon right? He'll notice it…" she told me. "I know I have too but I'm scared and with everything that happed I don't know how to tell him" I answered her "Allison, you're gonna start showing soon." She told me "Can we not talk about it okay? I'll tell him just not now" I finished. She nodded and hugged me. Thankfully Blake agreed that I'll ride with him and Paige so I headed to his car while Carly headed to Wade's.

We drove for how long I don't know I lost track. Blake was driving and Paige was looking at her self in the mirror which didn't surprise me she reached for her lip balm but before she could apply it she dropped it near Blake's leg she tried to reach it but couldn't "Shit, Allie can you see where is it?" she asked "Yeah, move over I'll grab it" it fell near the paddle so I reached forward and bent down trying to reach it finally I grabbed it when suddenly I heard a car horn who made me jump I leaned back and saw Carly and Wade laughing and Dalton filming of course and Nick who looked like he could kill someone I hit Blake's arm annoyed when I saw him smirking at them Paige called Carly "Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm and I couldn't reach it so Allison picked it up." She explained and they started talking "It's getting late. What do you wanna do?" Paige asked turning to look at Blake "Keep going, we don't even have tickets." Blake answered her looking at the road at this point I stopped listening and leaned my head on the window trying to fall asleep.

"Allie wake up, were stopping to camp" Paige woke me up I nodded and sat up. Blake parked the car and we got out "Allie, Paige come help me set this up" Carly told us and we started walking with her. when we reached in front of Wade's car we stopped "Well?" Carly asked Paige "I couldn't, there's no point in freaking him out right now." She answered "As opposed to when you find out you're pregnant?" Carly said popping her eyes "Guys, I'm not sure, okay?" she answered defending herself "He's been looking forward to this game for months, I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight." She tried to explain "Paige, he's not going to marry you his parents won't let him." I told her Paige only smiled shaking her head "Who says I want to get married? Besides, I've been late before." "When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" we nodded. "Anyway, when are you going to tell Nick? You're going to start showing soon" she asked looking at me so did Carly "Soon okay I just don't know how". After we settled everything the boys started playing football of course Nick didn't join he sat at his chair looking at them play. I was sitting with Paige and Carly chatting when we saw the ball fall next to Nick and Wade waiting for him to throw back the ball which of course didn't happen Wade sighed and went over to get the ball bit just as he reached Nick got up suddenly and threw the ball at Blake who stumbled a little I became nervous and Carly went over there trying to prevent a fight I saw Wade walking away and Nick and Carly talking and Carly for a few minutes when she turned around and walked back to me and Paige and sat back holding back tears "He's an asshole I don't blame you for not telling him". "Hey, what did he say?" I asked her concerned and putted a hand on hers "It doesn't matter okay." And dropped the conversation which made me angry I got up and went over to Nick "What did you say to your sister?" I asked him he only rolled his eyes "Doesn't matter" he mumbled and Ignored me just as I was going to answer him the wind picked up and the most repulsive smell came with it which made my stomach turn and I ran to the bushes to puke. While I was puking my guts out I saw Carly walking over with a bottle of water, after I finished I rinsed my mouth and we walked back to the others.

After we headed back I sat in Nick's lap and he putted his arm around me leaning his chin on my shoulder kissing my neck. "You okay?" he asked whispering in my ear. "Mhm, better" I answered and turned my head to him and kissed him. When I pulled away I saw Carly running to Dalton and taking the camera from him "Oh, and the tables turn." She told him Focusing the camera on him laughing evilly. "Look how cute you are on camera. I think we might have to do a little makeover." She said and I immediately jumped from Nick laps "Makeover!" I shouted clapping my hand's happily making everyone laugh. I pulled him to the tent and pushed him in and we dressed him on a yellow jacket and some Glittery sunglasses. "You're coming out." Carly stepped outside first laughing with Dalton's camera in her hand. "I don't know." Dalton said hesitant. "If you don't, I will be so mad." At this point she was already outside waiting for him. Dalton shook his head no "Oh, no you don't" I said and pushed him outside and that made him stumble a little "Look how good you look!" Carly said beaming at him and laughing while filming him. Dalton stood in front of the boys and waved "Hey". "He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake's said making us laugh. "Elton John is gay?" Dalton pretended to be shocked. I quickly ran over to Nick and sat in his lap giving him a kiss and we started to make out. Suddenly a bright light shone at us making us pull away and I saw a truck up the hill.

"Yeah?" Wade shouted. "Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake shouted too straightening up. "Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked but nothing happened the truck only stood there "Babe I don't like this" I whispered to Nick starting to get worried. Blake held his hands up and making a shooing motion, "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go." Still nothing happened. "Can we help you?" Wade asked standing up. "Maybe we're on his property." Carly stated. "No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade said shaking his head moving forward. "Hey man, turn off your lights!" Blake shouted getting angry. "I'm serious man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!" But wade stopped him putting a hand on his chest. "It's alright, it's cool, man." Suddenly Nick pushed me from his lap making me frown. He stood up and threw the beer bottle at the truck smashing the right front headlight. "Nick!" Carly screamed in disbelief. Nick ignored her as he made his way to the front of everyone, glaring at the truck. Dalton stood behind him and lifted his hands "What?". We stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing did the truck backed and drove away making me sigh in relief. "My man Nick here's hardcore!" Blake told him. I shook my head in disbelief and started to head to tent I shared with Nick as much I love Dalton the last thing I wanted was to wake up with him filming me. Just as I reached the tent a pair of wrapped around me making me gasp "Only me" I heard Nick. I turned around and hit his arm "You asshole! You scared me" and that only made him laugh "Sorry Babe" and leaned on to kiss me. "You better" I whispered against his lips "Love you" he said making me smile "Love you too". I took his hand we entered our tent Nick closed the tent's zipper. Just as he did I pulled him to me and started to kiss him hard. he returned the kiss, I tore off his coat and shirt leaving his shirtless my cloth coming off too.

* * *

Soo what do you think? Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blake woke us up screaming for us to get up. When I did I saw that Nick was still asleep after a few minutes of annoying him he finally got up. After I got out from the tent I went with Carly and Paige to pee. "So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked Carly after we finished our business. "We're just in different places right now, He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying" Carly answered. Then that disgusting smell came back "Oh, my God, there's that smell again" Paige said lifting her hand to cover her nose, I did the same. "I think it's coming from over there" Carly said starting to go to the direction the smell came from "Yeah, let's just follow the smell" I said sarcastically. "What? I wanna see what it is". Carly answered while walking "Come on". I rolled and started to follow. Paige eventfully followed too. The smell started to get worse as we walked "Oh, my God I cannot believe you're making me do this." Paige complained "I hate you".

"I'm gonna throw up" I added Carly only laughed at our compliments when suddenly she slipped and fell "Carly!" I shouted worried "Carly!" I shouted again after a few seconds she screamed back "Allison! I'm stuck!" and started to scream for help "Go the the guys quickly!" I told Paige and she ran to get them I slipped down a little to her "Carly hey Paige went to get the guys okay they'll be here soon". Just as I said that I heard them "Guys! Get down here!" I shouted Carly started freaking out Wade started slipping down the hill to her "Baby I'm here" he said trying to calm her down "Wade! Where are you!" she screamed finally he reached and grabbed her pulling her from the road kill. I jumped a little when someone grabbed my hand but I saw it was Nick and calmed down "You okay hon?" he asked "Yeah". After we calmed down a little we saw a truck driving towards the road kill "Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked us. "Not unless he fixed his headlight" Wade answered. The truck stopped and a man who looked like he needed a shower badly came from inside it and went to back of the truck and grabbed a dead deer from it throwing it to the pit. "Hey!" Wade called gabbing his attention as her turned to look at us. "Don't you see that?" Carly asked pointing a finger to the hand sticking out "What is that?". The men didn't answer only stepped down while throwing the deer from the back of the truck and went to where the hand was, when he reached he bent down to grab "No way". Wade said in disbelief. I grabbed Nick's hand starting to panic and in return he putted an arm around my waist pulling me to him. "What are you doing, man?" Wade asked him. The man only grabbed the hand and started pulling it and after a few pulls the hand popped out of the pile making him stumble back a little "Anyone need a hand?" he asked us starting to laugh. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" he said and showed us the hand still tapping on it to prove it while smiling. "God." Carly said rolling her eyes and went over to where Paige and Blake stood. "I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago," The man said. "What are you guys doing here?".

I shrugged Nick hand over me and went to Carly and Paige "Hey you OK?" I asked Carly as I reached them. "Yeah, just freaked out" she answered. "I got some water in here I think" Paige told her and got out a water bottle and Carly started to clean her hands. Dalton approached us "Hey you guys seen my camera by any chance?" I looked at him annoyed "Are you serious?" I asked him "No" Carly answered. "Damm" he cursed. "I need a fan belt" we heard Wade say. "What?" Carly said and turned to look at him. "Just busted" he answered her. "Of course. Perfect" Carly said sarcastic continuing to wash her hands. "Bo might have one, Runs a station in Ambrose." The man said looking at Wade. "Where's that?" wade asked him. "Fifteen miles up the road."

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge, well put it on and well get back" Blake interfered. "Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car" Wade told him what is that guy from last night strips it or something?". "You're gonna miss the game, then." Blake told him. "Yeah, that's not why I came" Wade answered. "I'll Wright then look, "I'll run you up to the station let's go now Kickoff's in a couple of hours". Wade only shook his head. "You're already late. You gotta snag tickets. Y'all should go now. I'll stay with my car, it's fine. Just get me a fan belt on the way back, and make sure it's a 15 inch" Wade said. Blake said "Gotcha" and shook his hand "I'll give you a ride" the man said from where he was standing. "You serious?" Wade asked in disbelief. "If you like" the man said shrugging. "Well, yeah, yeah it's cool". "I'm going with you" Carly said making me and Paige look at her in disbelief "Carly, no" but she didn't listen to me. "I'll be fine" she assured me and went to Wade "Alright, let's go." Blake told us.

"Carly." Nick called to Carly "What?" she asked turning to look at him he only took off his shirt he extended his hand with the shirt and Carly realized he was offering her his shirt. The gesture made me smile and I followed after Blake and Paige but stopped to wait for Nick, after a few minutes they appeared when they reached me I smiled at Nick completely ignoring Dalton he smiled back and came towards me and kissed me "Yeah it's not like I'm here or something" Dalton told us sarcastically "Go away" I answered and kissed Nick he rolled his eyes and left "Finally!" I whispered and continued kissing him suddenly he grabbed my ass making me gasp in shock making him slip his tongue I putted my hands around his neck pulling him closer and we started to make out, the kiss started to become passionate and before we got there I polled away making him groan "As much as I want too, were in the middle of the woods and the others are waiting for us" he only rolled his eyes and smirked "Quickie?" I only laughed and pulled him with me walking back to camp.

"Dude, its over" Nick said leaning his head on the window. "It'll move!" Blake argued from the front. "It's not moving" I told him "look we'll make the second half" Blake continued to argue. "OK dude I'm not sitting throw this traffic" Nick told him. "Well what do you want me to do?" Blake asked him "Go back" Nick said like it was the obvious thing in the world "I'm not missing the beat game of the year!". We only glared at him and started to argue with Blake about turning around finally he gave up and banged his head on the horn. Paige pulled out her phone to call Carly and tell her that we were heading back. I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder and he putted his arm around me "I love you" he whispered to me making me smile I turned my head and kissed him making Dalton groan.


	3. Chapter 3

After we pulled back at camp Blake stetted the tent. Paige and I sat on the ground while the guys went to pee. "Hey, Paige!" Blake yelled over to us. "Yeah?" She asked, turning to him "Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them" he told us "You can go with them if you want Allie". "Okay I'll go" I answered. "Why? We can go" Paige asked him "Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving" Blake complained. Paige only shrugged "You know that not the reason right" I asked her laughing she only laughed joining me "You gonna tell him?" I asked her quietly "I'll tell him if you tell Nick" she replayed I considered it "Fine Deal" I told her and reached put my arm "Deal" and we shook arm. I got up and went over to Nick and Dalton who already got in the car I hopped in the back "Have fun I know I wont" I shouted at them winking, they only laughed and Nick started driving to where Carly described. I leaned my head on the window thinking about how I would tell him I was deep in though when I noticed Nick looking at me throw the side mirror worried apparently he saw that I was in deep thought I smiled to him trying to make him relaxed and I saw him relax a little and went back to looking at the road. When Nick stopped the car all we went outside and I saw a gap in the grind making it impossible to go threw it with a car. "Is this it?" Dalton asked, turning to Nick "Yeah". I went over to stand next to Nick. Well, should we drive through it, you think?" Dalton asked. "Through all that?" Nick asked looking at him like he was crazy. Dalton scratched his chin "I don't know. I could do it". I only laughed "Ha" Nick said laughing and handed him the keys Dalton took them and looked at the car then at the gap. "That's what I thought" Nick said and grabbed my hand and started walking throw the gap "Come on idiot" I called Dalton and he started walking too. After we walked for a while we reached the town and spotted the gas station and went to it and we could hear music coming from inside it "Hello?" Dalton asked as he walked up to the door. Nick and I stood close by waiting. "Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton shouted into the shop but nobody answered which was weird "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here" Dalton told us closing the door walking to us "No one's here." Nick said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But there's music maybe he can't hear us?" I asked he just shook his head and grabbed my hand pulling me with him I started to follow confused "Where you going?" Dalton asked following. "To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." Nick replied, continuing to walk towards the grocery store with me. "Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked, chewing on the tip of his thumb still following. "Maybe they're at the store" Nick shrugged and kept walking with me. We heard Dalton running to reach us "What?" Nick asked stopping and turned to look at him I did the same. "I don't know, man. I mean we came all this way. You don't think we should just look for them?" Dalton asked stopping to chewing his thumb and tucked his hands into his pockets waiting for an answer. "Alright, check it. I'm gonna go this way, Allison will come with me alright?" Nick told him pointing to the direction with his head "You go that way. We don't find them, we meet back here, go back to the road cool?" he told him pointing to the other direction. Dalton nodded "Okay".

We started walking to the store when we reached there Nick went to open the door but it was locked "Yo, paying customer." Nick yelled tapping at the glass door "Hello?". "Babe I need to talk to you" I was now or never "Can It wait? The damm store is closed and Dalton is probably waiting knowing his scared ass". Or maybe not "Yeah it can". He grabbed my hand and we walked back and saw a man walking out closing the door "Hey" Nick called out getting the man's attention I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend they were looking for a fan belt or something". The man only shook his head no "I don't think I've seen them" and walked over to the garage door.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" Nick asked. "That's right" the man answered pulling the door down closing it. "Yeah, then they were definitely here" Nick stated not believing him. "I just told you, I didn't see them" the man answered leaning against the door. "Well, does someone else work here?" I asked him. "No, I own the station. And I would have seen them" he answered coming towards me. "Well, we were just here a few minutes ago and you didn't see us." Nick pointed out "You weren't even here". The man stopped in front of us "Sorry, Can't help you" he told us. Suddenly we heard something that sounded like a muffled voice "What was that?" I asked him suspicious. "Nothing. That was just my dog" he answered me smiling and turned his back to me "Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a while. He could've helped your sister out. They could be up at the house." He answered pointing toward a direction Nick and I turned to look at that direction and when we turned "Yeah, my friend went that way earlier" Nick told him. "Really?" he said tying his shoe "Well, maybe he ran into my brother up there, then." And stood back up. "Wanna head up to the house?" he asked pointing to the direction of the house "Yeah, whatever" Nick said putting his arm around me and we started to walk with the man I strengthened my grip on Nick I didn't trust this guy there was something off about him "So, what's you sister look like anyway?" The man asked glancing over at Nick. "Nick! Allison! Help me!" I heard Carly I quickly freaked out and saw the man pulling a knife Nick pushed me towards the station as he punched the guy making him fall over I quickly ran to the shop Nick right behind me and closed the door the man banged at the door and Nick locked it and we saw the man looking to the direction of the garage running to that direction Nick ran over there quickly "Carly! Where are you?" I screamed "Allie I'm down here!" I started running from where her voice was coming "Allison Please help me!" I ran down a staircase I saw a door but it was locked "Nick!" I screamed "Down here!" after a few seconds he ran to me "It's locked kick it" he nodded and kicked the door open and we saw Carly tied to a chair "Thank God" she whispered when she saw us we both ran over to her "Okay. I'm here. I've got you" Nick told her and started to release her "Watch my finger. Watch my finger" Carly said wincing in pain and I saw her finger was missing and that it was bleeding "Did he do this to you?" I asked her shocked "Where is he?" Carly asked us while Nick grabbed a knife cutting her legs free "I locked him out" Nick answered. "Wait, where's Wade at?" I asked her Carly shook her head, "I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a freak show!" and got out from the chair. We heard a sound of the car starting "He's leaving" Nick stated after a few minutes we heard the car leaving. "He's gone, let's go" Nick said looking at both of us. We went upstairs but he stopped us and went to the garage after a few minutes he appeared with a wrench "Alright, the car's by the road Damn it, Dalton's got the keys". "Dalton" he said sounding worried. "We gotta call the cops" and ran over to the phone hanging on the wall. He picked it up but dropped it "Shit! The phone's dead" putting his hands on his head thinking. He stopped and stood in front of Carly putting his hands on both her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes "Hey, where's your cell phone?". "It might be in the truck up near the house" Carly answered glancing outside. Nick stopped and went over to the window "What about Wade? I think he had him too What if he turns him to wax?" Carly said I looked at her confused Nick also turned back to look at her "What do you mean, wax?" I asked her. "You two don't get it. They're all wax, everyone" we only looked at her in disbelief "No, wait" she froze and opened the door and we followed her confused we reached a house "There was a woman in here she was alive she pulled back the curtain" Carly said Nick jumped over the fence and walked up to the window looking threw it suddenly the curtain was pulled back revealing an elderly woman Nick jumped back from shock "The whole town is rigged" Carly said after she stepped on the board and looked in the window herself. "That's impossible" I said looking at the window and the curtain pulled back again revealing the elderly woman. "You're saying that that's a real person underneath?" Nick asked looking at the woman. "Yes. At the church, they were all like that. At least 20 more" Carly told us. I was already more then freaked out "Can we just get the hell out of here?" I asked scared Nick quickly went over to me calming me down "Hey well go okay baby" and grabbed my hand and we started to walk threw town while we were walking Carly told us about Vincent I wasn't really paying much attention.

Suddenly Nick ran out from the alley "Wait!" I said but he already ran away and started to walk fast "Nick, what are you doing?" I asked "You have to be careful." me and Carly following behind him. "I am being careful" he answered continuing to walk to the store and tried to open the door but it was locked he went back and lifting the wrench to hit the glass "No, no, no, no, it'll make too much noise" I told him grabbing his hand "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn. He'll find us". "Yeah, chances are he will anyway" Nick said and threw the wrench on the window smashing it. Nick climbed up and grabbed the weapon from the mannequin "At least with this, he might not want to find us". Suddenly a gun shot wad heard and the glass door smashed Nick jumped down "Go Allison, Carly Run!" and we started running.


	4. Chapter 4

We ran into the cinema to hide and there was this old movie playing and we started to look for a place to hide. Me and Carly were sitting together holding hands, more like clutching each others hand. We saw that he came inside and we sat perfectly still suddenly he stopped and I glanced at him and saw him hitting one of the wax figures then he continued moving down and stopped in front of the screen and stopped to glance but when he reached us I saw him narrowing his eyes and realization reached his eyes recognizing us and lifted his gun ready to shoot I quickly ducked so did Carly "Nick!". And right on cue Nick appeared and shot him so we ran towards Nick just as he shot again and ran out from the hall stopping outside the door Carly and I hid behind the ticket counter while Nick waited ready with the bow and arrow and just as Bo stepped outside Nick shot him and he fell with the arrow sticking outside his chest. I stood up and ran over to Nick hugging him in relief he putted a hand on my waist and we slowly walked over to Bo. Nick let me go and dropped the bow picking up the gun checking for ammo "Empty shells" he said making them fall on the ground Carly started to walk over to Bo "Check him for ammo" Nick told her. She stropped and kicked him to make sure, he didn't move so she bent over and started to check his pockets "There's nothing in his pockets" she informs us as she turned to look at us. "Give me this" I told Nick and took the gun from him and went over to the other counter and putted it there turning back to them Carly was standing there and Nick was looking at the wax ticked seller "Nick, let's get out of here" I said grabbing back his attention and we went out of there.

We were walking again "Is there anybody left alive in this town?" Nick asked. "What about this Vincent guy?" Carly asked too "Who even knows if there is a Vincent we got to get outta of this place" Nick answered. We came to a stop a few yard from their house and Nick turned to Carly "You said you're cell phones in the truck right?". "Yeah" she answered. "Alright this is what we're gonna do" Nick began and turned to look at me, now speaking to me "I'm going to go to the truck, see if I can find Carly's phone and see if I can get help, You go back to the road with Carly Paige and Blake…" I shook my head cutting him off "No, no way Nick I'm not leaving you!". "Why do you have to be so damn" he started lifting his voice and I lifted an eyebrow knowing what his was going to say "stubborn?" he finished. Nick sighed knowing he lost and glanced at the house than me "Okay, We stick together and nothing's going to happen to us" he told me. "OK" I answered and he leaned in and gave me a kiss and sighed again putting his forehead against mine "Come on" he breathed. We went over to where the car was "It's under the front seat" Carly whispered. The car was flipped over "Nice parking job" Nick said sarcastically. Carly climbed in the truck to search around for her phone after a few seconds she stood back up "It's not in there". And the three of us turned to look at the house "Wade and Dalton" Nick said. "Wade went in there and never came out" Carly said. "Alright, We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we get the hell out of here" Nick told us and we nodded understanding. "Let's try the back" he finished. Before we stepped inside Carly grabbed a baseball bat. When we got inside Carly went for the phone and I stayed with Nick clutching his hand he whispered Dalton's name and I was glancing around "Nick, Allison there's guns" she whispered so we went over to where she was standing. Nick broke the glass and Carly grabbed the net but In vain "It's bolted to the wall" I said after looking at it. "There's got to be a key around her somewhere" I said and started to look around. When I opened a drawer filled with newspaper clippings I picked up an article with the title _"Siamese Twins Separated" _but putted it back down when I noticed pictures with two little boys, one with some form of a mask on his face I was looking at them and saw one picture were they were conjoined at the head when suddenly someone banged the door open making me jump and drop the photo and I dropped behind the couch and saw Nick and Carly standing at the kitchen and Nick motioned me to move somewhere else with his head and I nodded understanding and I crawled under the pool table the man was obviously Bo and he went to the kitchen and I saw him pull one of the arrows out from his hand screaming in pain I was looking at him when car lights shine through the window so I crawled over to the window and moved the curtain a little to see and when I did I wished I hadn't I saw Paige and Blake at the back of the truck dead and saw a man stepping outside of the truck I crawled backward and hid back under the pool table again and saw Bo walking over in my direction and he stopped in front of the window. "God dammit" I heard him curse and walk again and he went over to the door opening it "Hey, you don't ever leave here without me. You know better than that. Don't be so stupid. What's the matter with you?" Bo yelled and went back to the kitchen and another man walked inside the house with long black hair that reached his shoulder following Bo. He reached for the arrow "Don't!" Bo yelled at him but he did it again "I said, don't! Get, Get you fucking freak" he yelled again. And I saw the man lighting a candle. "Hey, the town's looking real good. We almost finished what mama started. Those two are good. They'll fit perfectly" I started to look around for Nick or Carly but I couldn't see them but I caught a few more words exchange that made my blood run cold "Now there's three more, we still got a lot of work to do". I saw Bo walking again and saw that he noticed the photo on the ground when he did I took my chance when he bent down to pick it to sprint quietly to the hall and moved up the stairs when suddenly someone grabbed me covering my hand making me scream in surprise but the hand muffled my scream "Sh, she it's me" I heard Nick's voice as he pulled me to a dark room he grabbed my hand and started to lead me and I saw him going down but stopped halfway when he noticed that I wasn't following "I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead" I managed to say to him. He walked back over to me pulling me to a hug "We've got to get put of here common hon" he whispered and pulled back and grabbed my hand and we went down I saw Carly there she obviously heard what I said seeing the tears in her eyes. We were walking when we passed this huge something making a loud noise "I can't see anything" Nick said as he stopped looking around at the end of the hallway with no lights on. "There's gotta be a light here somewhere" he said when he noticed all the switches and started to mess with them and finally a light turned on so we started to move again when we reached a boiler room that looked weird but I stopped when a saw a figure covered in wax "Dalton" Nick said making me tear my eyes from the figure and I realized that the figure was him and my heart dropped. Nick started to walk over to him "Nick" Carly said trying to make him stop. Nick came to a stop in front of Dalton and I moved a little to stand behind him next to Carly "I'll get you out of there" Nick whispered as he grabbed on to the device that was attached to Dalton's head and started to pull on it, but when he pulled to hard the head snapped right off. "No, no, Nick!" I couldn't help it I started to cry and ran over to Nick pulling him from Dalton "Nick please". I cried gabbing his jacket as he pulled me to a hug while I was crying and Carly joining our hug. When suddenly Nick pulled away and I saw that man again "That's Vincent!" I yelled. Nick ran forward and pushed over a table at Vincent and the table pushed Vincent against the wall, but he bounced back quickly before Nick could make his next move Vincent cut him in the back with one of the knifes and lunged at me I fell over and landed on the ground but before I hit the ground I must've fallen at something cuz the flames were more big and Carly swung the bat at him making him fall over while Nick got up again at started to struggle with him knocking him over and he ran to me " Come on, Allie! Move it!" he yelled and pulled me back up and we started running but Nick stopped pulling something making the pot to spill the wax inside it on the floor creating a wall of fire "Nick, let's get out of here!" I screamed and we continued to run. We ran upstairs with Nick leading the way and while I was running I saw two chairs with the name's Bo and Vincent on them but they were straps on Bo's chair we continued to run but Nick came to a sudden stop making me ran into him and Carly into me when I followed his gaze I wished I hadn't it was Wade "No!, Oh, my God Wade" Carly said from behind me but Nick grabbed my hand making me run again and I grabbed hers just as Nick kicked the door open we saw Bo "You sick fuck!" Nick yelled and charged at him but Bo was prepared and made Nick flip over Nick bounced back up and they started to fight just as he pushed Nick at the fake couch Carly hit him with the baseball bat but he punched Carly in the face knocking her out I screamed and jumped at his back and he started to spin and finally knocked me off his back "You bitch!" he screamed and came to hit me but Nick ran over and punched him and they started to fight again and there was fire it was melting the wax there was a hole and fire. Bo knocked Nick at the ground "You're finished" he said gabbing Nick from his jacked and I looked for anything to hit him with I saw him starting to choke Nick and I remembered the arrow at his chest "Nick the arrow!" I screamed and Nick pushed the arrow making Bo scream in pain and Nick gaining control and he started to punch Bo and I saw him pulling put a knife and before I could warn Nick he stabbed him in the leg making Nick scream in pain and Bo pushed Nick making him fall over and I spotted the bat and ran picking it up and hit Bo at the head with it he fell but I continued to hit him blinded by rage "Allie, behind you!" Nick screamed and I stopped mid swing and took a few steps back gasping when I saw Vincent I dropped the bat and crawled to Nick supporting him "Come on, get up please I need you!" I screamed trying to lift him up making him groan in pain "Allie" Nick said making me look at him he stared in my eyes "Run". "No, I'm not leaving you!" I said shaking my head "Allie..." he started again but I cut him off again "No!, I'm not leaving my baby without his father!" while looking sternly in his eyes and realization hit his eyes as he glanced at my stomach but before he could answer Vincent's scream grabbed our attention and we both tuned to look at him but he glared at me "Run! Go Allie! Run!" Nick screamed pushing me and I ran grabbing back the bat and knocking over the sigh and running up the stairs hearing Nick trying to grab Vincent's attention "Hey Vincent, Hey!" obviously it wasn't working cuz I heard him behind me "I swear to god, if you hurt her!". I reached the top flair when I turned to look behind me seeing that he was coming up the stairs and I quickly ran up another flight of stairs I reached a room with a bed and shot the door and saw a crib I putted the bat on the bed and grabbed the crib and pushed it against the door just as I did a knife came threw the door almost cutting me making me scream and fall back and I saw that he was cutting the door I managed to stand back up and grabbed the bat slipping over and I saw Vincent came through the door, tossing the crib out of the way "No. Listen to me. Listen to me!" I started and held up my hand "I heard you talking, you don't need to do this you didn't have to listen to your brother I saw Bo's scars and the highchairs!" but he ran at me and I ran over the bed screaming missing the knife "You're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this, please! You're a beautiful artist! Bo was lying to you! He used you! Do you really think that you're mother would have wanted you to do this?" I finished and I guess that was a stupid thing to say "Please, don't kill me!" I screamed as he charged at me and ran out of the door not seeing Nick "Motherfucker!" Nick screamed and tackled Vincent They fell onto the bed and started to roll around fighting each other I was at the hall and saw Carly too I guess she woke up "Allison!" I heard Nick scream and I quickly got back up slipping a few times and ran on the room to help him with Carly behind me "I'm here". I came to a stop and saw the knife sticking put of Nick's leg and locked at him apologetically and pulled the knife from his leg making him scream just as I did Vincent turned to look at me and slashed the knife I screamed but Nick grabbed his hand stopping him before he got the chance "Do it, Allison! Do it now!" Nick screamed and I stabbed him at the stomach and pulled back leaving the knife inside him and Nick kicked him to the ground but it gave out crumbling. Before we could do something the ground gave from underneath us and we fell down.

I managed to get up so did Carly at this point the wax was melted and it was hard to move I grabbed Nick and pulled him with Carly "Guys, the wall" Carly said "Dig!". We turned over to the wall and started digging finally creating a hole that you can get thru when we lifted our heads we saw that we dog right where the sigh was and we started to get closer to the ground so we waited to right time to jump and when we reached close enough we jumped out. After we regained our balance we stood up and watched as the wax museum burned. I felt Nick grab my hand and I turned to look at him seeing him looking at me and he pulled me to a hug which I responded. And I felt him put I hand on my belly "How long?" he whispered quietly. "Three and a half month" I answered looking at the ground avoiding his gaze. I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted my head making me look at him and when I did to my surprise he was smiling with a goofy smile that wormed my heard making me smile too "I love you, I love both of you" and leaned in giving me a kiss.

We were sitting at the ambulance waiting while there were checking our injuries. "Hey, that's my friend's camera" Nick said noticing an officer with Dalton's camera. "Sorry son, that's evidence" another police man told him walking over to us "You guys okay?" he asked. Is he seriously asking us that when none of us answered "Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital" he told us. "How could no one have known about all this?" Carly asked him "Truth is, this town is hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned 10 years, ever since the sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory. Those Sinclair boys pulled people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all that smoke from the fire we wouldn't have even known" he answered. Another officer came up to him and he walked away. Finally they shot the door and started to drive to the hospital and I was curled up to Nick with his hand wrapped around me suddenly Nick grabbed something from inside his jacket "Maybe there's some good memories on this" he said holding out the camera making chuckle "You took it?" I asked amused. "Just felt wrong leaving it behind" he said looking at me making me smile sadly "You know?". I nodded understandingly. "You okay?" I asked him and Carly she simply nodded "We're okay" Nick answered and kissed me making me sigh leaning me head against his shoulder. I lifted my head as we were outside of town and saw that creepy guy waving at me sitting at the back of his truck with the dog.

* * *

The End.


	5. AN

Hey it's me... :)

I was thinking about writing a story based on the movie "the last song".

tell if you want me to write it or any other story. :)


	6. Another AN

Hey it's me again any way i started a new story called "The girl with spark" it's based on the Hunger Games and it's a Cato love story if your interested. :)


	7. Epilogue

**"Nick, Dinner's ready!" I shouted towards the porch door that was opened while putting the plate on the table.**

**After a minute Nick walked in "Heard ya" he said teasing me making me smile, And walked thru the door holding Lisa that was giggling like mad and kicking her tiny feet, she was only a few month's old and recently got her first tooth.**

**"Hey baby" I said walking over kissing her cheeks and than Nick's lips, she looked a lot like Nick she had my eyes and her Aunt's beautiful hair. After we came Nick and I bought a little house for us and he got a job and Carly moved to New York, we didn't really blame her the memories were still fresh and it was hard knowing that Paige or Blake won't be there to see our little princess Lisa Carly Anderson, and Dalton won't be here to photograph memories with her. Even thought that Carly left we were very close we talked every day and send pictures of little Lisa to her while she send us pictures from N-Y.**

* * *

**After Dinner we sat at the living room watching T.V Lisa was laying on top of me while Nick next to me with his hand wrapped around me while I snuggled to his side**

**"I love you" Nick whispered kissing my temple making me blush.**

**"I love you too" I replayed leaning over to kiss him.**

**He pulls me to his side a little more leaning his head on top of mine kissing it making smile which was something I couldn't stop doing every time he kissed me.**

**This I thought to myself, this is home, our home.**

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
